User talk:AZNWonton
Hi, welcome to Empire - Total War! Thanks for your edit to the Line Infantry (Unit) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirOberonTheStriped (Talk) 20:34, 20 March 2009 Mexico Is there a minor nation actually known as mexico in the game or is it just a region Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the warm welcome. Aren't you the administrator of this wiki? Or is it SirOberonTheStriped? --Byzantine Latinkon 03:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Totalwar Wikia? Is there any way to merge with Totalwar Wikia? I think it makes more sense to have all the information archived in one place. There also is a serious lack of activity in this wiki and perhaps merging it will give it some new life as well as the more active members of that wiki. Full Metal Paladin 20:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for application for administatrator Hey! I am Geniuswas I've been playing Empire: Total War for a long time now, I know heaps of information and have various contributions towards Empire: Total War Heaven, Total War Wiki, Total War Centre, but I just never knew there was a Empire Total War wikia by itself. Now I've already starting adding lots of information (On the Great Britain page, creating a new Units section), but the wiki needs some refreshment, and I think I am the person to do it. Currently im working on R.U.S.E. wikia: http://ruse.wiki.com, so you can contact me on there. OR My youtube account: www.youtube.com/Geniuswas www.youtube.com/xXGamerEmpireXx Cheers, Geniuswas Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Administrator request I see that you haven't been around for a while, and that this wiki is in need of help. I have added over one hundred pages of high quality (or not--you be the judge. The 'Corso Terrestre' Guerillas is an example of what I've done here), more than half of the current content on this wiki. I've had hundreds of hours logged into the game and have all DLCs except Warpath. I believe that there is much I can do for this wiki as an admin. I've been working under the assumption that you had left this site, and so had requested adminship from wikia. However, I'd prefer it if we can negotiate here--if you're still around. Brainwasher5 (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC)